tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 28
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/, /Archive 22/, /Archive 23/, /Archive 24/, /Archive 25/, /Archive 26/, /Archive 27/ Announcements Ok, I understand. I'll just try and remember to read it more often then. BTW, I started a new topic because you archived your talk page. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 17:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Just a suggestion to raise more views on the announcements page: Why don't you add links to new ones in the box titled "Communtity Messages" on the recent activity pages. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Norman and Dennis Thomasfan On both norman and dennis' pages, it says they are twins. 1. where did people get that information and 2. If they are twins wouldnt they have introduced norman around the same time as dennis and also wouldnt they mention dennis in day of the diesels? It wonders me because all of the other twin engines on sodor were introduced at the same time but norman and dennis were not. Another thing In the Day of the Diesels magazine it states that Dennis lives at the dieselworks with diesel 10. we have seen the dieselworks many times to have saw dennis season 15 twice and DOTD. Wowwowwowjenni 01:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Magazines Hello, I just found out on August 14th you took away my section on the Magazines page for the US Redan magazine, saying they were the same, just the US comes out later. Having getting the Redan US magazine myself, and seeing the photos on here of the UK Redans from years past, they look pretty different, the covers are different, some stories are different, the activities are different. And even if I'm wrong, shouldn't it be mentioned that the magazine is also available in the US and Canada? CalleyFan 14:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Deceased Charactors Should there be a 'Deceased Charactors' catagory? A few charactors have passed away in both the Railway Series and the TV Series. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 19:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Why not? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 20:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, Okay. Change Can you change the "Raise and Lower Drawbridge set" to Talking James at the Farm.Ivan Kakooza 20:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Mistakes You keep putting mistakes on the TrackMaster page. The Farm Cars, the Sodor Mining Co., Farmer McColl's Trucks, Quarry Trucks Mail Trucks Chocolate Factory Trucks and Dieselworks Trucks need a new name as well as Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta and Ring a bottle Truck, Elephant Truck and Fireworks Van. The new name for Farm Cars and Sodor Mining Co. are S.C.Ruffey and Trucks and Mixed Frieght Cars. Farmer McColl's Trucks, Quarry Trucks and Dieselworks Trucks' new names are Farmer McColl's Farm, Quarry Cars Percy's Mail Trucks Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory and Dieselworks Delivery. Also, the name for Annie Clarabel and Henrietta and Ring a bottle Truck Elephant Truck and Fireworks Van's names are Carriages and Coaches and Carnival Fun. I looked at each box for each name.Ivan Kakooza 20:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No offense meant at all man, but you seem to have gotten bossy while I've been gone. (Plz don't be mad at me, just commenting). MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 01:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC)